


What If?

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, non-explicit mentions of sex, this is just a one shot of them being very much in love okay, working through issues together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: “What if I start smelling, because there’s no shower?” Isak says, smiling against Even’s chest.“I’d steal us some deodorant,” Even replies, easy as that.“What if one day I get caught stealing our deodorant supply?”Even huffs, “I’d be the one stealing the deodorant, you’d go out stealing food.”Isak laughs, pokes Even in the side. “What if?” he repeats.“I’d very obviously steal something so I got into the same prison as you,” Even says.“Good,” Isak replies, sighing and burrowing even closer to Even.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [А вдруг?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089725) by [gutentag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag)



> Hiya! <333  
> A short and sweet little ficlet. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

It starts one night when Isak startles awake out of a nightmare. His heart the speed of a rabbit’s, sweat beading on his forehead, his breath stuttering as it escapes from between clenched teeth.

Even blinks his eyes open, slow and lazily. He reaches out for Isak, laying a palm over his heart.

They are quiet for several moments while Isak catches his breath. When he finally feels like his heartbeat is under control, Isak turns on his side and burrows into Even’s arms, inhales the other boy’s scent.

Even hums, carding his fingers through Isak’s curls, his voice low and laced with sleep as he speaks, “What were you dreaming about?”

Isak rubs his nose against Even’s chest, his fingers balling in the fabric of his shirt. “I dreamt you left me.”

“Why?” Even asks, and Isak opens and closes his mouth. “No, I meant, why did I leave you? In the dream?” His hands through Isak’s curls are lazy, slow, as if his limbs are weighted down still by sleep, but Isak knows he’s awake and listening carefully.

“I failed all my classes, and my dad refused to help pay our rent. I was going to have to live on the street and so you just moved back in with your parents,” Isak says, and he hears how silly it sounds. 

But still…

Dreams have way of convincing you of the weirdest things.

Even hums again, kisses the top of Isak’s head. “I’d come live on the street with you,” he says.

Isak huffs a soft laugh against his chest, “yeah?”

“Yeah,” Even replies, “you’re stuck with me, baby.” He says it as if it’s a threat, but Isak hears the promise.

“What if I start smelling, because there’s no shower?” Isak says, smiling against Even’s chest.

“I’d steal us some deodorant,” Even replies, easy as that.

“What if one day I get caught stealing our deodorant supply?” 

Even huffs, “I’d be the one stealing the deodorant, you’d go out stealing food.”

Isak laughs, pokes Even in the side. “What if?” he repeats.

“I’d very obviously steal something so I got into the same prison as you,” Even says.

“Good,” Isak replies, sighing and burrowing even closer to Even.

*

The next time they are high for the first time in months.

Isak is sat on Even’s lap, his lips tingling from the kisses they shared, his neck softly throbbing with the huge bruise Even sucked there.

“What if I got an opportunity to do the most important research in our lifetime, but I’d have to move to Antarctica to do it?” Isak says, apropos of nothing.

Even shift beneath him, leans back on his hands. “I’d move with you, make a documentary about the most important research in our lifetime.”

Isak kisses him, a peck, making Even hum, pleased.

“What if I got kidnapped by the Russian maffia to build a bomb for them?”

Even laughs, “I’d come save you, one way or another.”

Isak kisses him again, deeper, scooting closer.

“What if I got bitten by a radioactive spider and I turned into a superhero, making being with me dangerous by default?”

“I’d find myself another spider, or a mad genius to build me a suit. I’d become your equal so we could fight crime together,” Even replies.

“Good answer,” Isak says.

Even nods, “yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*

The first time Even asks ‘what if’, he’s swaddled in blankets, his hair is greasy, the bruises under his eyes dark.

His throat rasps as he clears it, talking for the first time in 24 hours.

“What if this episode never ends?” he asks.

Isak wants to argue first, tell him it will,  _ of course it will _ , but then he remembers.

“I’d find a way to stop time, so I could lay next to you forever,” he answers, finally, and Even sighs and puts his head on Isak’s lap.

“What if I got abducted by scientology?” Even asks him.

Isak laughs, “I’d kick Tom Cruise’s ass and bring you home.”

“What if, when you met me, I was one of those people drawing horrible caricatures in the park?” Even asks, and Isak’s heart clenches and unclenches when he hears the smile in his words.

“I’d come back every day to ask you to draw a stupid portret of me, and I’d hang them all up in my room,” Isak answers and Even’s laugh is a rumble from deep within him.

“What if I wanted to become a poet?” 

“I’d work twice as hard to support you, and then retire when you become so famous we’re set for life,” Isak replies, his fingers skating over the side of Even’s face.

“Okay,” Even answers, and slowly falls back asleep, head still pillowed on Isak’s thigh.

*

“What if I just quit school and joined the circus?” Isak asks, his books scattered around him, his hands slightly twitching from the caffeine.

“I’d learn how to juggle and follow you,” Even says, kissing the top of Isak’s head as he puts down a cup of calming tea.

*

“What if became deaf?” Even asks, his ears ringing after the concert they went to, his cheeks flushed from the sudden cold.

“I’d learn sign language,” Isak says, placing a kiss behind Even’s ear.

*

“What if I lost all my memories and had no idea who you are?” Isak asks, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes burning from the hours he hasn’t been sleeping.

Even pulls him closer, kisses his shoulder. “I’d make you fall in love with me all over again,” he says, and his hand creeps lower, over Isak’s stomach, into his boxers.

“Okay, yeah,” Isak breathes, and his eyes slip shut.

*

“What if I became blind?” Even asks, leaning against the fence of their balcony, lips red from chewing on them.

Isak drops his backpack, crowds up to him. “I’d tell you about the colour of the sky, every day, for as long as we both live.”

*

“What if I one day become ill? And start…,” Isak trails off, fingering the fraying blanket on their bed.

“Quoting the bible?” Even asks, and he nods. “I’d help you find medication and a therapist, I wouldn’t give up until we’ve found the right one for you.”

Isak exhales shakily, spreads his arms for Even to fall into.

*

“What if I went to live on an uninhabited island, without wifi, electricity or running water?” Even asks, smelling of coffee and sweat, as he drops down, head first onto their bed.

Isak gets up from the table and makes his way over to him, sitting down on his thighs, massaging his back. “I’d buy a shitload of books and candles and come with you,” he says.

Even moans as Isak’s thumbs press into a sore muscle.

*

“What if I sucked you off in the bathroom of this house, right now?” Isak whisper-shouts in Even’s ear, softly swaying from side to side.

Even places his hands on Isak’s waist to steady him and groans, deep. “Fuck,” he replies, dropping his head in Isak’s neck, kissing him where neck meets shoulder.

“What if?” Isak repeats, stepping a leg in between Even’s, wide grin on his face.

“I’d let you,” Even says.

Isak’s grin turns wicked, before he grabs Even’s hand, pulling him through the crowd.

*

And later:

“What if we got married?” asks Even, still inside Isak, big engagement plans forgotten in the face of Isak panting his name and “I love you”.

“I’d love that,” Isak says, wide eyed honesty, happy tears stuck in his throat.

Even’s smile full of love as he kisses every part of Isak he can reach.

*

And even later than that:

“What if we adopted a kid?” Isak asks, watching Even hold Eva’s baby.

Even’s head shoots up, and he scans Isak’s face for a moment before answering. “I’d want that more than anything.”

Isak nods, bends down to kiss Even softly, happily. “Good answer.”

Even laughs. “Good answer,” he echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr ](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
